A Total Cop Out
by Woody K
Summary: Jenny role played a bad cop and placed Joy under house arrest to have some naughty fun with her. Request from Rai Kage Tsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Joy was asleep on her bed for hours when woke up and realized something was not right when she looked around saw that her hands and feet were cuffed to the bed. She also blushed when all off her clothes were stolen, she blushed like mad and her heart was pounding.

Jenny walked into her bedroom, wearing nothing but a police officer's hat, her slender hands gripped Joy firmly by the waist. Joy asked, "Jenny? Why are you doing this? Why am I naked?"

She giggled, "Because you're too attractive, I just want to have a little fun with you."

"Did you really need to handcuff me?"

"Yes. It's called roleplay. Here, I'm placing you under house arrest."

Her hands slid gently up and down the contours of Joy's small waist and up to her large firm breasts. The fingers drifted over her boobs, brushing her sensitive nipples that swelled in delight. Joy realized she could hear her own breathing as the pretend policewoman's investigative hands began to sink lower, caressing her thighs and calves. Her knees began to tremble as her tight round cheeks were squeezed and fondled, she felt a soft pressure against her back as the bad cop leaned in to wrap her hands around Joy's waist and begin exploring her crotch.

Pressed up against her, Joy couldn't help swaying a little as she felt Jenny's breath on her neck and her fingernails gently scraping against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. They travelled higher and higher, Joy was shaking as they inched ever closer to her vagina. Suddenly, the cop drew back her hands. Joy gasped as the tension broke and Jenny snapped a latex glove onto her hand and withdrew a small bottle of lube she brought, Joy listened as the sound of the slippery liquid slapping against latex amplified in the still silence of the bedroom.

The bad cop approached, a grin on her wet lips. Jenny got a good grip of her cute round bottom. Joy blushed, a damp patch on her mound was more obvious with every second. Then, the sexy officer slid her fingers all around her perfect cheeks and even pinching them a few time.

Joy let the slightest moan escape her full lips as her wet pussy was getting wetter in front of the beautiful figure standing. The wet folds of her snatch glistened in the room as the pretend cop slid a slender finger across her slippery cunt, massaging her clit with each stroke. Joy groaned as pleasure crackled through her pelvis, "Please, y-you don't have to do this..."

The officer grabbed Joy's short hair, tufts of hair were gripped tightly in her clenched fist. She leaned in close, her other hand still teasing Joy's engorged clitoris. Jenny whispered into Joy's ear, her voice dripping with desire, "Of course I have to do this, I want to do this. I want to make to you feel good."

Letting another wanton moan leave her lips, Joy's head was released and Jenny plunged her fingers into the girl's pussy. Joy gasped as her wet snatch sucked at the long fingers invading her. The officer stroked at the tight walls, her fingers constantly tickling the edges and driving her victim wild with pleasure as Jenny giggled, "Well, well, well...what's this?"

There was no escape now, but Joy didn't care anymore. She felt as if Jenny was really making her feel good, so she simply laid there, her hips wriggling in time with the thrusting fingers. Joy groaned in longing as they drew out of her and the cop knelt down beside her, saying, "Looks like I'm going to have to go a little deeper..."

Those words danced in Joy's excited mind. The policewoman began to sensuously insert her whole hand into the dripping pussy, the lubricated latex sliding apart the hungry walls gripping at her fist as she drove inwards. Joy squealed with delight and began to shake as a massive orgasm washed over her body. Jenny's thumb popped inside Joy, forcing another moan of delight. Her big eyes rolled as she came long and hard, her senses exploded in waves of bliss as she lay helpless on the bed, the hand of this sexy cop wrist deep in her voracious cunt. Joy cried, "Oh fuck, oh fuck yes!"

Jenny balled her hand into a fist inside Joy's pussy, her wrist pumping in and out. The officer looked down at the girl and smiled. Slowly, she began to withdraw her fingers. Joy came one final time as the gloved fist popped from her snatch. She laid there for a few moments, panting and savouring the afterglow of the hard fisting. Jenny's hand began gently caressing and exploring Joy's large breasts. Joy whimpered, "Please, I'm a good girl. Please let me go, I'll do anything for you!"

Her reply was, "You don't look like a good girl to me. You look like a dirty slut to me."

Joy moaned as Jenny's fingers began to pull and tease at her nipples. "I'll do anything."

"Yes, you will."

Staring at Joy's bare body and naked breasts, Jenny climbed on top and embraced Joy, their wet lips meeting, their naked breasts pushing against each other. The cop's tongue slid gently into Joy's mouth as they tasted each other. Her fingers ran through the Joy's hair as Joy writhed against Jenny's perfect skin and curvy frame. Joy laid back, letting the woman enjoy her body. Time slowed as she experienced endless pleasure at the lips and tongue of the pretend policewoman, whose hard nipples constantly rubbed against Joy's and created constant sensations of pleasure that danced across her nerves.

After an eternity of bliss, the cop leaned back, tiny strands of saliva still connecting their lips. Suddenly, she slipped something into Joy's mouth. Jenny spoke, "You're lucky you're hot. Here's what I want."

Once the cuffs were removed, Joy was pinned to the wall as Jenny gripped her by the hair once more, hungrily pulling her towards her snatch. The cop's pussy was soaking from the delicious domination and pleasuring of Joy. She responded obediently, immediately kissing and licking the wet folds presented to her, tasting the cop's sublime juices as she lapped hungrily at her slick cunt. The cop moaned and began to grind her crotch against the ecstasy of Joy's tongue, moaning, "Oh fuck, yeah lick it, you hot little bitch."

Jenny still had Joy's hair gripped tight as she rode her mouth. Joy couldn't get enough, submitting herself to the hot dominatrix of a cop and lapping up the amazing pussy forced into her face. The cop began to pant faster and faster, holding Joy's head ever tighter against her slippery hole. Suddenly, Jenny's body rocked violently, She cried out, her pussy gushing sweet, wet fluid into Joy's wanton mouth. Joy gulped down the cop's pussy juice, lapping at the woman's clit and letting the orgasm ride out against her lips. Soon, her rocking hips began to slow and she staggered back from Joy, sitting her butt on the floor leaning back aaginst the wall in bliss, letting the blast of endorphins glow like embers. Joy cuddled beside her, asking, "How did I do?"

"You were incredible. I appreciate your cooperation."

"Yeah, but I'll get you back."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jenny was asleep on Joy's bed until morning and when she woke up, she realized something was not right when she looked around saw that her hands and feet were cuffed to the bed. She remembered freeing Joy before the last orgasm and giving the key to the cuffs before going to sleep. Now it seemed Joy had turned the tables on her.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Joy walked into her bedroom, wearing nothing but Jenny's police officer's hat, her slender hands gripped Jenny firmly by the waist. Jenny asked, "Joy? Why did you cuff me?"

Joy giggled, "I just want to have a little revenge on you."

"Did you really need to handcuff me?"

"Yes. Just like how you handcuffed me last night. Now it's your turn to be under house arrest."

Her hands slid gently up and down the contours of Jenny's small waist and up to her large and firm breasts. Joy's fingers drifted over her boobs, brushing her sensitive nipples that swelled in delight. Jenny realized she could hear her own breathing as the pretend policewoman's investigative hands began to sink lower and lower, caressing her thighs and calves just Jenny did to Joy. Jenny's knees began to tremble as her tight round butt cheeks were squeezed and fondled, she felt a soft pressure against her back as the bad cop leaned in to wrap her hands around Jenny's waist and begin exploring her crotch in a silimar fashion.

Pressed up against her, Jenny couldn't help swaying a little as she felt Joy's breath on her neck and her fingernails gently raking against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. They travelled higher and higher, Jenny was shaking as Joy inched ever closer to Jenny's vulva. Suddenly, the pretend cop drew back her hands and Jenny gasped as the tension broke, Joy then snapped a latex glove onto her hand and withdrew that small bottle of lube that Jenny used last night, Jenny listened as the sound of the slippery liquid slapping against latex amplified in the still silence of the bedroom.

The bad cop approached, a grin on her wet lips. Joy got a good grip of her cute round bottom. Jenny blushed as a damp patch on her mound was becoming more obvious with every second. Then, the sexy officer slid her fingers all around her perfect buttocks and even pinching them a few times. Joy thought that Jenny's bottom was as cute as hers.

Jenny let the slightest moan escape her full lips as her wet pussy was getting wetter in front of the beautiful figure standing. The wet folds of Jenny's snatch glistened in the room as the pretend cop slid a slender finger across her slippery cunt, Joy was massaging her clit with each stroke. Jenny groaned as pleasure crackled through her pelvis, "Do whatever you like..."

"Maybe I'll mostly do to you what you did to me."

The officer grabbed Jenny's hair, tufts of hair were gripped tightly in Joy's clenched fist. She leaned in close, her other hand still teasing Jenny's engorged clitoris. Joy let go of Jenny's head plunged her fingers into the girl's pussy. Jenny gasped as her wet snatch sucked at the long fingers invading her. The officer stroked at the tight walls, her fingers constantly tickling the edges and driving her victim wild with pleasure as Joy giggled, "Well, well, well...what's this?"

As Jenny simply laid there, her hips wriggling in time with the thrusting fingers, she groaned in longing as Joy's fingers drew out of her and the cop knelt down beside her, saying, "Looks like I'm going to have to go a little deeper..."

Those words danced in Jenny's excited mind. The policewoman began to sensuously insert her whole hand into the dripping pussy, the lubricated latex sliding apart the hungry walls gripping at her fist as she drove inwards. Jenny squealed with delight and began to shake as a massive orgasm washed over her body.

Joy's thumb popped inside Jenny, forcing another moan of delight. Her big eyes rolled as Jenny came long and hard, her senses exploded in waves of bliss as she laid helpless on the bed, the hand of this sexy cop wrist deep in her voracious cunt. Jenny cried, "Oh fuck, oh fuck yes!"

Then, Joy balled her hand into a fist inside Joy's pussy, her wrist pumping in and out. The officer looked down at the girl and smiled, then slowly withdrew her fingers. Jenny came one final time as the gloved fist popped from her snatch. She laid there for a few moments, panting and savouring the afterglow of the hard fisting. Joy's hand began gently caressing and exploring Jenny's large breasts. Jenny whimpered and moaned as Joy's fingers began to pull and tease at her nipples.

Staring at Jenny's bare body and naked breasts, Joy climbed on top and embraced Joy, their wet lips meeting, their naked breasts pushing against each other. The cop's tongue slid gently into Jenny's mouth as they tasted each other. Her fingers ran through the Jenny's hair as Jenny writhed against Joy's perfect skin and curvy frame. Jenny laid back, letting the woman enjoy her naked body.

Time slowed as she experienced infinite pleasure at the lips and tongue of the pretend policewoman that was Joy, whose hard nipples constantly rubbed against Jenny's and created constant sensations of pleasure that danced across her nerves. After an eternity of bliss, the cop leaned back, tiny strands of saliva still connecting their lips. Then, Joy spoke, "Now for a change of pace."

Once the cuffs were removed, Jenny was pinned to the wall as Joy gripped her by the hair once more, hungrily pulling her towards her snatch. The cop's pussy was soaking from the delicious domination and pleasuring of Jenny. She responded obediently, immediately kissing and licking the wet folds presented to her, tasting the cop's sublime juices as she lapped hungrily at her slick cunt. To Jenny, Joy juices were as good as hers.

Joy still had Jenny's hair gripped tight as she made Jenny kneel down to ride her mouth. Joy and Jenny couldn't get enough, Jenny was submitting herself to the hot dominatrix of a cop and lapping up the amazing pussy forced into her face. The cop began to pant faster and faster, holding Joy's head ever tighter against her slippery hole.

Suddenly, Joy's body rocked violently, She cried out, her pussy gushing sweet, wet fluid into Jenny's wanton mouth. Jenny gulped down the cop's pussy juice, lapping at the woman's clit and letting the orgasm ride out against her lips.

Soon, Joy's rocking hips began to slow and she staggered back from Jenny, who was sitting her naked butt on the floor and leaning back aaginst the wall in bliss, letting the blast of endorphins glow like embers. Joy sat down cuddled beside her as Jenny asked, "How did I do?"

"You were incredible. I guess now we're even."


End file.
